Just Friends or Something More?
by upsteadtrash
Summary: A collection of smutty Upzek oneshots.
1. I Love You

It was another long day of chasing down suspects to solve the case for the intelligence unit, but that didn't stop them from going to the nearest bar, Molly's for some drinks after work. Jay, Kim, Adam, and Hailey all sat down at their table and started discussing their weekend plans. It wasn't often that they had both Saturday and Sunday off, but Voight had decided they deserved the weekend off. Jay was going to take a weekend trip up to Wisconsin and spend some time with will before his wedding, Kim was going to Michigan to see her sister. Adam and Hailey had other plans for the weekend that included each other, but they couldn't tell jay and Kim that. They had both came up with their own excuses. Hailey mentioned she was going to spend the weekend in sweatpants on the couch watching movies, Adam said he would be spending the weekend with his nephew Sammy. They had ordered a few more rounds of drinks and before they knew it they each had 4 drinks in their system.

Hailey had gotten up from her seat and declared that she would be right back, she needed to use the restroom. Adam caught a quick glimpse of her face and saw her eyes blink twice. Adam knew what that meant. A few seconds after Hailey had left the group, Adam made his way to the men's room, only to be stopped once he had rounded the corner by the restrooms. He opened the door and checked to see if the men's bathroom was empty, sure enough, it was and he pulled Hailey in. Within seconds, their lips were locked, hands intertwined in each other's hair, and her legs were around his waist with his hands supporting her butt. He led them into the handicap stall, because of space and pushed her up against the wall. She slid off of his waist so that they could undo each other's pants, in one quick motion his tight jeans and boxer briefs were on the ground, springing his erect dick to freedom. Her stomach clenched at the sight as her eyes widened.

No matter how many times she had seen him naked and hard she was always amazed at the sight. He was just as quick as she was in pulling down her jeans and panties.  
With that, he grabbed her and set her back on his waist and against the wall. He slowly took his hands from her back and trusted she would be able to hold herself up. He inserted three fingers in her already wet vagina as she hissed in pleasure and pulled his hair. He started scissoring her faster as she moaned quietly and threw her head back.

He quickened the pace and threw her over the edge. As she rode out her high, he couldn't help but look at her with amazement. He loved when he was able to pleasure her and show her how much he loved her, he loved how she was when she was completely vulnerable to him and let him take control. He loved how she was such a badass throughout the day, but the minute he would get her alone, she'd turn into a complete mess. He took his fingers out of her center and brought them up to his mouth. As he licked each finger he looked at her with big eyes, they cleaned themselves back up and decided to go back to their table before their friends noticed just how long they had been gone for. They arrived at their table to find Atwater and Jay ordering shots for the entire table to celebrate the weekend. As the bartender brought the tequila shots over and set them down, Adam cleared his throat and thanked the bartender, while each person took their drink. Everyone shouted "Cheers" as they threw back the alcohol after Adam was done with his, he decided to get up and put on his coat.

"I think I'm gonna head home guys, it's been fun but I've got a long day tomorrow. See ya on Monday." He said as everyone bid him goodbye.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go too, I'm pretty tired." Hailey said as she stood up, grabbed her phone, put it in her back pocket and zipped up her coat. "Okay, see you both on Monday!" Kim said as she brought her beer bottle up to her mouth.

As the pair walked out together, they made it clear there was nothing between them. They made it look like they had gone separate ways when exiting out the door of Molly's, but as soon as they rounded the corner, Hailey crossed the street and met Adam on the street across from Molly's he pulled her by the hand around the corner and passionately kissed her.  
"C'mon let's go to my place. I'm not done with you." Adam said as Hailey pulled him closer to her if that was possible. They peered their heads around the corner, just to make sure their friends weren't around, they walked back around the corner and made their way to Adam's place.

It wasn't long before they were back at his apartment, with their clothes off and in bed. They had just finished round two and turned on a movie, Adam was trying his hardest to pay attention but Hailey had other thoughts in mind. She ran her hand down his chest, and her hand met his crotch. As she started stroking him, she noticed his eyes close, he dug his head into the pillow and let out a loud moan.

"Hai…Hailey"

"Mhmmm" She said as she moaned and brought her lips to his neck. "You drive me crazy girl. I can't handle you" He said as he became harder at her touch. She sat up and made her way down to his growing erection. She hovered her face around it, and the ends of her hair touched his erection.

"Tell me how much you want me. How much you want me, and how much you want my mouth on your dick right now." Adam could feel her hot breath and body hovering over his throbbing dick. He wanted her so badly right now, she was such a tease and she knew he couldn't handle that.

"Damn girl I want you SO bad! God damn girl I want your mouth on me, I want your body on mine." He groaned as she lowered herself closer to him. He saw a big grin spread across her face, he felt a hand wrap around his hard penis. He raised his head to see her pumping his erection, she lowered her mouth down his shaft. As she made contact with his sensitive area he bucked his hips into her face, threw his head back down onto the pillow and moaned loudly.

"Hailey! Oh My God" Hailey continued to work her tongue around his member as his hands found their way to her hair. He entangled his fingers in her locks, guiding her with his hands as if she needed assistance. She knew this is what set him off, she knew his needs but she liked to surprise him every once in a while. She worked her way up to the tip of his erected member, when she became closer to his tip she stopped moving. He noticed the pause in movement and raised his head again.

"What?! I'm so close…that's all?!" He groaned as he saw his girl grin again. He knew that look in her eyes, she was up to something. She took her free hand from his hip and brought it to his balls, as she fondled them she made her way back down to his crotch. Her mouth hovered over the sensitive area as he pleaded for more from her.

"God Hailey, please. I need you so bad. I need you so fucking badly right now!"

"Your wish is my command hottie." She said in a seductive voice as her mouth met his tip. She bit his tip gently as he yelled.

"Damn it girl! On top now!" He said as she heeded his command, he wasn't usually very commanding, and she normally didn't like it or him yelling but there was something different about it this time. Maybe it's because she knew he was just minutes away from going over the edge or the fact that he wasn't expecting her to take control like this, but it didn't matter she had him at his most vulnerable moment. She took her mouth off of him and brought her legs around his hips to straddle him. He propped the pillow underneath his head as she lowered her vagina down on him. He moaned as she threw her head back. His hands found their way to her hips and she started riding him.

"Look at me Hailey." He said in a serious tone. He wanted to watch her as they fucked each other. She brought her face to his and pushed herself down harder on him, hitting both of their g-spots. They both moaned and he watched her unravel. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she took her hand down to her vagina and inserted a finger in. She usually didn't do this, but there was something about being there with Adam. Being naked and vulnerable with someone that she had become close within the last year and a half, it made her feel some type of way. She scissored her finger in and out of her hole as Adam could feel her womb clench around his member. She was close, she just needed one last thing to push her over the edge. Adam brought both hands up to her breasts and flicked her tender nipples. Within seconds she was screaming and unraveling in front of Adam's very eyes, bringing him over the edge. All he needed to see what his girl coming. As they continued to ride through their highs, Hailey dropped herself onto Adam and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Ah…that was amazing!" Hailey said as she tried to catch her breath.  
"Damn right it was, I freaking love you!" Adam said as Hailey raised her head and looked at him.

"What did you say?!"

"I said I love you! I fucking love you Hailey Upton! And if I had enough energy right now, I throw you down next to me and fuck your brains out, but I have to rest for a minute."

"I love you too!" Hailey replied as she smashed her lips into his, and with that, they were resting before going at it again. 


	2. Undercover Op

It was another typical day for the Intelligence unit, they were chasing down leads and interrogating suspects with nothing happening from it, they were getting nowhere on this drug bust case. It wasn't until Jay had found a connection between the DOA victim and the suspect they were looking for. The suspect was the owner of a nightclub and their DOA was a bartender there, the team suspected there was a connection between the two individuals, and they were determined to figure it out. Voight assigned Hailey and Adam to go undercover, really the only way to get into the club and talk to the owner and make it believable was to send in a couple. He thought Hailey and Adam would make a believable couple. Voight figured there was something brewing between the two and he wanted to see how they would be undercover together. As Jay briefed everyone on the information, they came up with a strategy of how to handle this. Because it was a nightclub Adam and Hailey needed to dress up, they did keep a change of clothes in their locker for this kind of situation. They changed as the rest of the team prepared wires and devices to listen in. Hailey met Adam at the locker room door in a sleek spaghetti strap black dress, with her chest very much exposed. Adam suddenly had an erotic feeling wash over him.

"Damn girl…I mean wow…you're…just wow." Adam said as a smug grin washed over Hailey's face.

"Keep it in your pants until we're done here and at the club tonight. If you're patient and I'll do things you never thought could be done." She huskily whispered in his ear as she tightened his tie and cupped his crotch.

"Copy that." He said as he swallowed the knot in his throat, she made him feel a certain way, he didn't know how to explain it but he knew he couldn't explain it. He had to keep his cool, this undercover operation couldn't go wrong. He just had to make it out of the situation tonight without making a pass on Hailey in front of the team. They weren't ready for the team to learn about them. He walked out of the locker room to hear banter in the roll up.

"Here's your wire Hailey, umm…I'll let you put it on," Atwater said, somewhat uncomfortable. The wire had to go on the neckline of Hailey's dress, the plunging neckline that showed her cleavage. Adam chuckled at Atwater's response to the wire and the location it was supposed to attach to.

"Alright, everyone listen up," Voight said in a commanding voice. "Ruzek and Upton will enter and ask for Dominic when they meet they're going to set up a buy. Halstead and Atwater will be in the van listening to the whole conversation, and Antonio and I will be outside of the club surveillancing for any unknown accomplices."

"Okay, we're ready," Adam said as he picked up the keys to the Audi he was supposed to drive. Hailey and him needed to play a rich couple, who were looking to score a deal on some heroin to distribute to their wealthy buyers. Their alias, Kyle and Megan were from the North Shore and they had a lot of angry buyers who wanted a quality product. They drove to the club and went over the plan one more time. Before they got out of the car, they flipped the switch on to their wires and made their way in. They went to the bar for a drink and asked the bartender if they could speak with Dominic. They soon met with Dominic and he escorted them to a room in the club.

"How much product are you looking for?" Dominic said, looking Hailey up and down.

"About 15 kilos, we've got a lot of angry buyers wanting quality product and we've heard that you have the best of the best. We want to give our clients the best." Adam said as he cleared his throat. Hailey scooted closer to Adam on the couch as she got an uncomfortable vibe from Dominic.

"I'll give you a deal and sell you the product for 10K, on one condition," Dominic said looking at Hailey and then looking at Adam.

"What's the condition man?" Adam said hesitantly.

"Megan sleeps with me and gives me the time of my life," Dominic said with a smug grin on his face as he leaned back on the couch.

"Man, are you crazy?! Not only is she my business partner, but she's my girlfriend. There's no way in hell you're sleeping with her." Adam said as he became a little heated and stood up. He wasn't going to go through with this if it meant Hailey had to sleep with this jackass.

"Woah, Kyle calm down!" Hailey said standing up next to Adam. Dominic was standing too, and Hailey could tell Adam wanted to punch the guy in the face. She had to get him out of there before he did something stupid. "Listen, Dominic, I'm flattered by this proposition but I think we're gonna need to think this through. We'll give you a call tomorrow regarding our decision. It was great meeting with you. Thank you." Hailey said as she pushed Adam closer to the door. "C'mon Kyle, let's go!"

Adam and Hailey walked out of the club and made their way to the car. Once they were in the car, they shut off their wires and talked about what had just happened. Adam did not want Hailey to go through with this, he wasn't typically the jealous type but this was ridiculous. She shouldn't have to sleep with a suspect to get a buy done. He didn't even want to discuss it with the team.

"Hailey, there's no way in hell you're sleeping with him. It's not worth it. I'm sure we can work something else out. I can't even believe he suggested that."

"Adam, we have to do whatever it takes to bust this guy and get the product off the streets. If he wants sex, someone's gotta give it to him. He's met me, he trusts me, we can do this we just have to get past this part."

"No Hailey, just no."

"Okay, what if I just give him a hand job, and promise him more once the job is done. Obviously, nothing else would happen after the buy but that would be something to get him to give us the product."

"A hand job, Hailey what are you even saying?! What don't you get, I don't want you doing anything with him."

"Adam, I'm just using my hand, nothing else. I'll just go in there, get him off, and leave. Nothing else." "Hay…Hailey." Adam uttered as he bowed his head down. "I just don't like the idea of you being with him like that."

"I know Adam…I know, but we need this case, and how are we gonna tell the team that I'm not sleeping with him but we don't tell them about us. I'm not using the fact that we haven't told the team yet as a reason to sleep with Dominic, obviously not. But I don't want to lose this case and lose the trust in our team too. We have to do this Adam."

"I know, just promise me it will be a hand job…and just a hand job," Adam said as he started to nod his head back and forth and then met his eyes with Hailey's.

"Adam, you know it will be. You have my word."

"Okay. Let's go back to the district." Adam said as he texted Jay and Kevin letting them know they were on their way back. Once they were back at the district, they recapped the team on just what was going on in the club, the dancing, the sex in other rooms, and the drugs. Voight had brought up the way the deal was going to go down. Hailey assured everyone she wasn't going to adhere to everything Dominic wanted, she would take care of it without losing the case but she needed everyone on board. And while she was taking care of the deal before the actual product switch there would be no wires, she didn't want that to be on tape for the report.

* * *

Hailey quietly opened her apartment door as Adam's hand found the small of her back. There wasn't a need for words between them. They didn't want to talk about what was going to happen tomorrow, they just wanted to be together and forget what was to come for the couple tomorrow. As Hailey walked into the apartment she flipped on the hall lights and Adam shut the door behind him. "God, I just want to get these heels off and go to bed. I'm just drained, and I can't believe what is going to happen tomorrow."

"I'm right behind you babe," Adam said as he looked at the back of her head. She always looked cute when she was frustrated and at this moment she was struggling with unbuckling her heels, she didn't have any alcohol in her system, but she was just mentally exhausted and didn't want to focus on anything. "Here, let me help you take those off."

"Mhm, thank you!" Hailey said as Adam bent down to help her. Her heart skipped a beat at the fact that his hot breath was breathing on her skin, even if it was her foot it still turned her on. "I told you I would reward you for being a good boyfriend tonight, and I would say you were pretty great. I'm thinking we do a little something before bed. How does that sound?!" She said in a seductive voice as Adam unbuckled the other shoe and brought his lips up to her face.

"Are you sure babe? I know you're pretty tired, I don't want to wear you out." Adam said as he raised his eyebrows and winked at Hailey.

"Shut up, you could never wear me out." Hailey said as she slapped Adam in the chest playfully. "You coming or what?!" Hailey said as she walked away, looked back at Adam and pulled down one of the spaghetti straps on her dress seductively.

She wasn't really wearing a bra, because the dress didn't allow for it, so she knew she could tease Adam with a pull at the strap. "Dammit, girl…you make me go crazy." He said as his pants continued to get tighter and his breaths quickened. She walked backward slowly towards the bedroom, and he ran to get her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders. He was going to fuck her brains out if she wasn't going to do it first. He threw her down on the bed gently and quickly went to unbutton his shirt, he was going to take off his band and free his manhood, but he knew that she liked freeing him of the friction of his pants. She looked at him with a seductive look in her eyes as she watched him undress his top half. As he threw his shirt to the ground, Hailey quickly made her way to the edge of the bed and went to Adam's crotch. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned her pants pulling them down in one quick motion, she decided to leave his boxers on for a minute or two to tease him a little bit more. As she marveled at his clothed erection, she couldn't believe what she had created. All she had done was talk to him seductively and pull down a dress strap and he was hard. She really had him by the balls. She took one hand up to his enlarged crotch and cupped him again, eliciting an open-mouthed moan from him as he threw his head back. She quickly took her hand away and breathed on it.

"You're such a fucking tease, Hailey Upton!"

"Before I continue undressing you, take off my dress…slowly. Take everything off of me." She said as he brought his eyes to hers. He knew that wouldn't take long, all she was wearing was her sexy black dress and a thong, but she wanted him to take it slow, and to be honest, so did he. He wanted to marvel at the sight of his naked girl, he could look at her all day naked or clothed, either way, the way that she made him feel was indescribable. He heeded to her request, and slowly brought her to her feet. He started by taking the straps of the dress slowly down her arms, grazing his fingers down the hair on her arms making her shutter and get the chills at his touch. She instantly regretted making him take this slow, but she knew, in the end, it would be worth it. As he had the straps off of her arms, he went around her back for the zipper. She wasn't going to turn around, because she knew he could do with her facing him and she wanted him to see her body spill out of this dress. Her breasts were aching for his touch and her core was throbbing with the need for his attention. She would just have to wait. He slowly unzipped the sexy dress watching it unclothe her and reveal her body, his mouth was watering he needed his lips on EVERY part of her. As the dress dropped to her feet, so did he. He dropped to his knees to take off the next piece of clothing on her, the one little piece that was in the way of so much. He hooked his fingers in the strap of the lingerie, and slowly took the lingerie piece off of her. It already felt so wet, it made his manhood twitch uncontrollably. Seeing her so wet and ready only made him want her even more now. As the black thong made its way down her legs, he wrapped his hands around each of her thighs to steady both of them, because he thought they would both lose their balance, once he did what he was going to do next. He decided he would tease her as she did to him. He breathed on her naked crotch, then decided to pepper sweet kisses on the skin around her core. After the first kiss, she threw her head back, and her fingers started pulling at Adam's blonde locks. At the third kiss, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she moaned so loudly she thought for sure that the neighbors would hear.

"Mhmmm…moan again…for me baby girl." Adam said in between kisses, as he said this he took a finger and decided to surprise her. He took a finger and slowly slipped it into between her folds. She yelled as her fingers pulled on Adam's hair harder, not that he cared, in fact, that made him insert two fingers.

"ADAM…FUCK!" Hailey yelled between moaning. She was supposed to be rewarding him, but she was being rewarded. He scissored his fingers in and out of her, and it didn't take long for her to fall over the edge, once she came on his fingers he soiled his boxers. All he had to do was send her over the edge and he would be right there with her. He took his fingers out of her aching and wet core and stood up. He had his fun for the minute, now it was time for her to have her fun and then they would continue.

"You have no fucking idea what I'm about to do to you, Adam Ruzek!" Hailey said as she turned themselves around, and took both hands to the waistband of his boxers. She quickly pulled them down, freeing his manhood and marveling at how hard she had made him. Even though he had orgasmed already, he was hard again. He was ready to be rewarded. She pushed him down to the bed and he sat on the edge of the bed with his manhood standing straight up, twitching. Hailey bent down so her face was at the tip of his erection. Her eyes were wide looking at it, she had to pull her eyes away from his shaft to look at him. He was biting his lip and had a seductive look in his eyes. He needed her now. She engulfed his shaft, as much as she could that is. She felt his tip hit the back of her mouth, and she even went a little farther to gag herself, just to see what Adam would do when she made the gagging sound. When she gagged, Adam threw his head back and moaned.

"Damn baby, deep throat. I like that but…please move." Adam moaned as his fingers met her hair. She started moving her mouth up and down his long and hard shaft. He continued to moan with the occasional scream as she bit his tip. He didn't want her to stop, and she wouldn't; not in a million years. She continued to orally assault his erection until she felt his seed shoot into her mouth. She wasn't the one to typically give blow jobs, but again this was a special reward. He had been good all day and would have to be good again tomorrow. She wanted to make sure he knew how much she loved him and his body. She finished him off and pulled off of his shaft. He didn't want it to end. She stood up and looked at him with his seed on the sides of her mouth. He stood up and towered over her. He picked her up, passionately starting kissing her and threw her down on the bed. Now it was her turn. Hailey was lying flat and Adam climbed over her, it didn't take long for him to become hard again. Just the sight of her lying naked on her bed just writhing for his gentle touch. Adam worked his lips down to her aching core. He focused on her breasts, they were aching and her nipples were twitching at his breath. As he continued to work his way down to her womb, she could feel her toes curling as her heel dug deeper into the mattress in an effort to give herself some leverage. She reached her hands up and grabbed onto the headboard, things were about to get a little crazy in here. When she couldn't grab onto any part of the headboard she mentally cursed herself for getting a wooden headboard for her bed. She tried with everything in her to raise her head up off of the pillow to look at the man making love to her. When she didn't see Adam's face anywhere, she knew instantly where he had gone. She shivered at his breath hovering over her core. He slipped another finger in and quickly added two more in an attempt to make sure she was stretched well enough for him.

"Fu..ck…Ad." She attempted to get out before her words were cut off by a loud, deep moan escaping her from her throat. "Don't…stop." She tried to get out in between his fingers moving inside of her. Suddenly she didn't feel any movement, and she looked back up to find Adam's eyes on her.

"Hailey…look at me," Adam said in a husky voice as Hailey and Adam locked eyes. He pounded his erect member into her core. He took a minute to allow them both to get comfortable when he felt that he was comfortable he looked at her and she gave him the silent go ahead. He was encased between her thighs and wrapped up in her legs. He started thrusting in and out of her body, deliberately pushing his hips against hers to elect the faint and soft whimpers and moans from her throat that he loved. Her hands wrapped around his torso, he reached for her hands, he brought them up to his mouth and sweetly kissed each one looking at her as he planted those sweet pecks on her palms. He brought her hands and placed them above her head, he brought his face inches away from hers and started kissing her slowly and tenderly.

"I love you so much Hailey, I promise to never stop loving you." Hailey decided to throw Adam off his course and met him on a downward thrust, which elicited an open mouth gasp from him, one that she took advantage of and captured his lips in a kiss as he kept moving above her slowly, torturing her and her body. She continued to moan helplessly, feeling her reproductive system building itself up for the second time within a span of 15-20 minutes. She grabbed his shoulders and started squeezing them so tightly that her nails dug into his skin, creating nail marks. Hailey pulled her man closer to her if that was possible, his face was buried into her collarbone allowing him to assault her collarbone even more. He managed to let out a choked gasp and groan, biting down onto her shoulder as he thrust forward and coming hard into her womb, simply feeling Adam pulsing and pounding deep inside of her folds sent Hailey arching her back and falling over the edge right along with him. They continued to ride out their highs and orgasms before Adam fell to Hailey's side. Their legs were entangled, hair a wreck and breaths hitched.

"Wow…you are so fucking amazing Hay," Adam said as he looked at her, biting his lip.

"Oh yeah?! You're not too bad either Adam…in fact let me show you how you rocked my fucking world." Hailey said as she climbed on top of him. They didn't need that much time to recover. Hailey wanted to show him a good time too. They continued to make love to each other a few more times the rest of the night before getting some rest for the next day.

* * *

The next day, Adam and Hailey went back to the club to speak with Dominic about the deal. Hailey was nervous how he would take the proposition of her giving him a hand job in exchange for the heroin. As they walked up to the bar, Adam brought her closer to his body and gave her waist a squeeze.

"You've got this girl!" Adam whispered into her ear, as she nodded. She just needed that little reassurance from her boyfriend as they got closer to the bar.

"Yep, just a hand job." She said under her breath. The bartender let Dominic know that 'Kyle' and 'Megan' were at the club and asking to meet with Dominic. He welcomed them with his hand out.

"Kyle, Megan. Nice to see you again! Follow me!" Dominic said as he led them to a private room. "Yesterday we talked about a deal for your 15 kilos of heroin, Megan was going to sleep with me."

"Yeah, about that Dominic, so we have another proposition for you. How about I pleasure you now, and when the deal goes through you take care of me." Hailey said with a convincing look on her face. She was hoping with everything in her that Dominic would take this, she needed to have this deal go through and she needed her and Adam to still be on good terms.

"I'm okay with that, as long as I still get some," Dominic said as he winked at Hailey. "Kyle, you wanna um watch. I'm not against an audience." Dominic said as he kept his eyes on Hailey, she was in an olive green knee length dress with another plunging neckline and her hair tied back in a sleek ponytail.

"Ahem…I think I'm good. I don't prefer to watch my girl getting other men off." Adam said as he stood up, and turned to Hailey. "I'll be outside babe." He said as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Okay, babe. I won't be long." She said as she squeezed his arm. After Adam left, Hailey told Dominic to sit down and unzip his pants. As he pulled his pants down around his ankles, he pulled his boxers down as well letting his erect member spring to freedom. It grossed her out that he was already this hard, and she hadn't done anything yet. She gulped and kneeled down in front of him, she had to take one for the team right. She wrapped her hands around the shaft, she caressed the warm skin and started moving her hand to make this situation end as soon as possible. She didn't want to look at him, but she didn't want to keep her eyes on his crotch so she closed her eyes and wished to be in a different place. Luckily, Dominic wasn't too demanding and didn't expect too much from this. It didn't take long for her to push him over the edge. She felt so gross after this, but in the end, it would pay off. Arresting this sleeze would make this whole situation better, at least she had hoped. She tried to hide the disgusted look on her face as she took her hands off of his limp member with his seed on her, she just wanted out of there. He gave her some napkins to wipe her hands as he pulled his pants back up and patted Hailey on the shoulder.

"Good job sweetheart, you've got a deal. 15 kilos of heroin, I'll have it for you and Kyle tomorrow at 4pm, meet me at the abandoned warehouse on 57th and Kedzie. Bring the money, I'll have the product."

"Thanks, Dominic. That's great." Hailey said as she tried to rid all images of the last 20 minutes from her mind. She walked out of the private room to see Adam waiting for her. He was sitting on a couch with a dancer shaking her butt in front of him.

"Okay, let's get you out of here," Hailey said as she pulled Adam up.

"Hey, babe, how'd it go? We got it?" Adam said as Hailey pulled him out of the club doors.

"We got the deal, tomorrow at 4pm, abandoned warehouse on 57th and Kedzie," Hailey said as she pulled Adam around the corner of the club and pushed him against the brick wall.

"Way to go babe…" Adam managed to get out before Hailey smashed her lips into his. She passionately kissed him, she needed to be reminded of who loved her, who she loved. She pulled her lips off of his and opened her eyes.

"Umm…we should get back to the district and brief the team, then get you home. You've had a long day."

* * *

Adam and Hailey made their way back to Adam's apartment, they had briefed the team and were done with work for the day. Hailey needed to forget what had happened that day, and truthfully so did Adam. Hailey decided she needed to take a shower. As she turned on the shower, she started to take off her jewelry, and shoes. She needed Adam's help with taking off her dress.

"Hey Adam, can you unzip my dress for me?" She said as she walked into his bedroom where he was sitting on the bed changing into sweats. He was determined to make her forget all about what had happened today.

"C'mere let me help you." He said as she turned around in front of him and pulled her loose hair out of the way. He slowly unzipped her, touching her body as he made his way down to the end of the zipper, which stopped just at her butt. The sexual tension in the room was palpable, once he was done with the zipper, his hands found their way to her bra clasp and slowly unhooked the material. He then decided to relieve some of the tension and started massaging her shoulders. He stood up with just a t-shirt on and boxers. His lips started peppering sweet kisses along her neck and her head tilted the opposite way to grant him more room. He peppered kisses along her jawline, going to her neck and down her spine. The feeling of his lips on her body made her shutter, and not in a bad way. He took her dress off of her shoulders along with her bra straps, fully stripping her in nothing but a black lace thong. She could feel herself unraveling and wanted him with her for the rest of the day.

"Adam, shower?" She said with her eyes closed, as she felt him squeeze her naked body. As he pressed his body against hers, she could feel his clothed manhood rubbing against her butt and she was on the verge of losing it.

"Mhm, sure anything you want baby." He said as he hooked two fingers in the strap of her thong and in one swift motion shed that piece of clothing off of her. She turned around as soon as the thong was around her ankles, her lips met his and she peeled his shirt off only to stop kissing to pull the shirt over his head, revealing his toned body that she couldn't get enough of. Her hands found their way to his hair as she ran her fingers through his dirty blonde locks, and down his body, they stopped at the waistband of his boxers. She pulled away from the kiss to look at him and then look down at his growing erection. He could see the vulnerable look in her eyes, and he knew that she needed him now more than ever. She had a tough day and did something she didn't want to particularly do but did it for the sake of the team. He wanted to protect and take care of her as much as he could, and if this was one way that he could do it he didn't want to say no. She nodded to him and she pulled his boxers down in one swift motion. It was important to her that he knew that she was consenting to this, she wanted him to know that he wasn't going to take advantage of her during this time, and she wanted this just as much as he did. They looked at each other in amazement, for some reason this time around it meant more to each of them. Their relationship grew another few inches today, and had continued to grow over the last few days; their connection had become deeper and more real. They weren't just hookup buddies now, they didn't know exactly what they were, but they knew they were something more than just hookup buddies.

The couple had made their way into the conjoining bathroom of Adam's bedroom and Hailey was completely wrapped in Adam's arms, with her legs wrapped around his waist. Adam broke the kiss as he opened the shower door and stepped in, Hailey was kissing his neck and digging her nails into his back when she felt the hot water touch her legs. She felt something holding her up, she realized she was backed against the shower wall with a seat underneath her. She took her legs off of Adam's waist and started admiring his wet body. She could never get enough of seeing his naked body in it's purest form. Whether he was wet or dry, she wanted him so badly. Her hand went to his crotch as she started fondling his balls and stroking his member. She wanted to show him that she was all his, and nothing would ever change that. He cupped her face and started assaulting her mouth with his tongue. As she stroked and fondled harder and sped up her motions his kisses became more intense, and she wasn't complaining at all. She pulled one of his hands off her face and guided it to her core. She needed a more intense touch from him. She needed to feel a piece of him inside of her, and right now she wanted his dick, but she wanted him to get harder, har as he possibly could so that he could rock her world. He didn't even need a minute to process where his hand was and what he needed to do. He inserted two fingers into her already throbbing vagina, she moaned into the kiss and he started scissoring his fingers in and out of her womb. He needed this as much as she did. As their motions sped up their kiss became more passionate and intense. She could feel his body become tenser as he tightened his grip on her, and his breathing was speeding up. He was close, very close. So was she, she wanted to keep going but she couldn't stop the urge of pushing each other over the edge. He continued to finger her and within seconds she was crumbling to his touch. It felt like she was high on ecstasy, she didn't want to stop the sensation that was overcoming her. As she continued to unleash her juice on her partner's fingers, she felt him shoot his seed all over her hand. This made her become even wetter just knowing she was able to get him off. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Turn around." He said in a husky voice, as he snuck another kiss to her lips. He turned her around as carefully as he could so neither of them slipped on the wet floor. They hadn't even washed up yet, but that was okay. They both needed this. She was facing the wall as she placed each hand on the bench below her. She needed something to hold on to, while he rocked her world. She wasn't sure if the bench was going to be enough support, but it would have to do. She felt his hands wrap around torso and work their way up to her tender breasts. They ached for his touched. He flicked her nipples as she moaned at the touch. He bit down on her neck to muffle his moan with no such luck. He continued to massage and tend to her breasts until he felt the need to thrust into her. He pounded his erection into her womb, she wasn't shocked by his movement but she hoped he wouldn't wait too long before fucking her brains out. He waited a few seconds to get adjusted and let her get adjusted to his hard shaft in her womb.

"Ad…Adam…mo…move…puh…please." Hailey begged as Adam moved his hand down to her asshole and started massaging it, just for an extra place to arouse her. He sped up his thrusts as her head rocked back and forth, she couldn't contain herself. As she continued to moan, and yell he continued to speed up his thrust movements if that was even possible. He was already pumping his dick into her as fast as he could, he thought he would for sure slip and fall. As he felt her womb tighten and her body shake he could feel her reaching her climax, and he wanted to meet her at her tipping point as he came. He took one hand and held the wall, as his other hand met his scrotum. She would usually start palming his sac when he was close, but she was a little preoccupied right now and he didn't mind. Within seconds of touching himself, he was ready to climax with Hailey. He slapped her ass as she grabbed her right breast, they usually didn't slap each other but something came over Adam in that moment. Seconds later, he felt her seed shoot all over his throbbing member and that was all it took for him to lose it. He loved seeing her a complete mess and at his mercy. They continued riding out their glory, and once they had calmed down, she stood up and faced him.

"I love you so much, Adam. Thank you for always being there for me, and rocking my world." She said as she cupped his face and chuckled at the last part.

"I love you too, I will ALWAYS be there for you. You're my girl, nothing could change that." He said as he gave her a passionate kiss. "Let's get washed up and get out so I can make you dinner and watch a movie."

"Sounds like a plan." Hailey said as she wrapped her arms around his torso and enveloped him in a tight hug. They stood there for a minute or two and held each other while the water hit their sweaty bodies.

After their shower, they each had put on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. Hailey had gotten into the habit of wearing Adam's old sweatshirts, she loved the baggy look and absolutely loved wearing her love interest's clothing. He didn't mind either, usually, when she was in his hoodies, that meant she wasn't wearing any pants, because he was much taller than her that meant his clothing was quite big on her. She insisted on helping him cook dinner, he wanted to make something easy and fast so that he could spend the rest of the night cuddling and loving on his partner. They had decided to make fettuccine Alfredo and watch BirdBox on Netflix. As they were finishing up their meal, they decided to turn on Netflix and pop some popcorn, even though they were still hiding their relationship from the world, they loved hanging out in each other's apartment and spending quality time with each other. As the night continued on and they finished BirdBox, they started another Netflix movie and another one. Throughout the movies, their cuddling positions had transitioned. By the third movie, they were laying in bed, Adam had his sweatshirt off due to being too hot, and Hailey's head was on his chest, every so often he would place sweet kisses on her forehead and in her hair. She loved that, it was such a simple and easy way to show love without going too overboard. He was entranced in the movie when he realized that Hailey hadn't moved in a while and her breathing had evened out. She was fast asleep on his chest with his arm around her. She looked so peaceful and innocent when she was sleeping, he could watch her for hours and he probably would. He made it halfway through a fourth movie and then fell asleep. He couldn't overcome the feeling of tiredness and with his girl, by his side, he knew he had everything in the world, and everything was right.

* * *

Adam woke up the next day to an empty other side of the bed. Hailey and he usually stop cuddling midway through the night and drift apart in bed. He heard someone rattling in the kitchen and figured that had to be his girl making breakfast. He decided to go and see what she was making.

"Hey you, whatcha making?" Adam said as he peeked his head out of the bedroom to see Hailey at the stove making scrambled eggs. "I'm making scrambled eggs and bacon, we're gonna need our energy for today. It's a big day, the deal is happening."

"I know, are you ready?" Adam said as he kissed his girl on the cheek and squeezing her torso, bringing her closer to him.

"I think so, I mean I've done my part, but I always get nervous about this part of the undercover op. You never know what could go wrong, when he finds out we're cops; who knows what he could do." Hailey said as she broke eye contact with Adam and looked down to the ground, while she was a badass cop and intelligence team member; she did have her doubts and fears about going undercover and all of the ramifications that could come from it.

"Hey, hey, hey…don' think like that. Do you hear me Hailey, I will ALWAYS protect you, I will ALWAYS have your back, the entire team will. We know that you weren't exactly crazy about doing what you did, but you did it and we're all so grateful and appreciative that you did. Don't think like that Hailey…you have a team of friends and coworkers that will ALWAYS be there for you." Adam said as he brought her chin up and looked her in the eyes. For being a badass cop, she did have a few vulnerable moments and moments where she wasn't sure about all of this. He had seen a lot of that happen over the last few days, and he honestly can't blame her for feeling like this.

"I know, and I'm trying not to. Hey, let's just eat breakfast and get ready to meet the team." Hailey said as she handed a plate to Adam and they sat down at the breakfast nook. As they continued to eat breakfast, they made small talk and talked about what they were going to do this upcoming weekend. After they finished breakfast, they got up and started getting ready for the day.

"So after the multiple times last night, and saying 'I love you' the other day, what does that make us?" He said as he pointed between the two or them.

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Depends, is that what you want?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I didn't think this would turn into anything more, but it has and it's good. I love you Adam, I love this thing we have going on."

"Fuck darlin', I love you. You drive me crazy and I don't know how I control myself around you all damn day, but I do somehow." As soon as Adam got out his words, Hailey's lips crashed into his. Even though they had proclaimed their feelings for each other before, this was different. They just solidified what was going on between them. They were boyfriend and girlfriend and no one knew yet. They had some time before they needed to get to the district. adam practically ripped his sweatshirt off of Hailey. He needed her right now, he needed to touch her, he needed to feel her body. Hailey moaned as he grabbed her breasts, as much as she wanted to pleasure him, she had the feeling that he was going to take control this morning. He moved his lips from hers and moved to her neck. She couldn't take this anymore, he laid her down as her hands found their way to his blonde locks. He didn't stay long on her neck, and moved down to her breasts, giving attention to one at a time with his lips. He peppered kisses around her left breast, giving attention to her nipple with hand movements and biting it gently. While he tended to her left breast with his mouth, he started massaging her right breast. He gently squeezed it and stimulated her nipple. That was one of her erotic points and he learned that quickly. As he stimulated her breasts both physically and orally, she dug her head into the pillow and grabbed onto the headboard. He was driving her crazy. He moved his lips over to her right breasts and brought his hand over to her left to perform the same actions on the left. He made sure to spend about an equal amount of time on each breast, once he decided she was worked up enough from the nipple play, he moved his tongue down her bare torso an stopped at her navel. He swirled his tongue in her belly button a few times while she screamed. A smug grin came across his face as he continued to make his way down to her vagina. He stopped just above her opening and gazed at the sight, she was oozing pre-cum, his girl was so wet and all he had done was tease her a little bit and give her some stimulation. He licked the folds of her thighs as she gripped the sheets with all of her might and her toes curled.

"Ad…Adammm." She moaned as she felt his tongue graze her vagina. He suckled his lips at her core, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. It wasn't often that he ate her out, but when he did she lost all control and was a withering mess under his control. He decided to stop sucking, and he used the tip of her tongue to touch her clit. She screamed his name and started bouncing. He continued touching her sweet spot with his tongue and then grazed his teeth against it.

"FUCK…ADAM…NOW!" Hailey screamed as Adam peeked his head up between her legs, he happily obliged, lucky for her he was already hard from the teasing foreplay he rammed his hard member into her wet vagina and thrust just a few times before the both of them hit their climaxes at the same time. They continued to ride out their highs and then met their lips with each other for a sweet, passionate kiss before getting up and getting ready. Adam grabbed Hailey's hands and pulled her up from her flat position on the bed. They both went to the bathroom and cleaned themselves up to prepare for the meet. They then went to the closet and grabbed what they needed. Even though they were just handing over the cash and product today, Hailey and Adam still needed to portray their story of boyfriend-girlfriend who were working together and dealing drugs. Adam was in a black suit with a red tie, Hailey decided to match him with a red dress and black heels, the dress covered more of her up, but left something to the imagination. They were going to meet in an abandoned warehouse, so assuming that the warehouse doors would be locked, they wouldn't have to run. As they continued to get ready, Adam decided to bring up a topic that could either end with a good discussion or a bad one.

* * *

It was getting close to the time of the meet, and it was safe to say that Adam and Hailey were both nervous. They had a pretty good idea of how it could go, but a meet can always go another way, a bad way. Hailey and Adam rolled up to the warehouse with the money and armed. They also had the team on the scene too, hidden of course. Before getting out of the car, Adam and Hailey checked to make sure their weapons were hidden. Hailey's gun was hidden in the back of her jeans. She opted not to wear a dress this time around, seeing as how she would need material to keep her gun held, and she wasn't trying to seduce anyone. Adam was in a suit again to look like the rich businessman he was portraying. He had his gun hidden on the side of him, under his suit jacket. If asked about it, he was going to say that he carried it for protection. As they got out of the car, Ruzek whispered to Hailey. "Ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be I guess," Hailey said as she unbuckled her seat belt and adjusted her gun before walking inside. Ruzek got out as well and grabbed the bag of money.

"Let's do this," Adam said as he grabbed Hailey's hand and they walked in. "Dominic, how's it going?"

"it's going well, I have all of the product that you requested." He said as he pointed to the bag of drugs he had his wingman holding. "Hello, there gorgeous," Dominic said as he moved his attention and eyes over to Hailey.

"Dominic…let's just do the deal!" Ruzek said, yelling as Dominic continued to looked at Hailey. He wanted to just get in and out. As soon as they handed over the money and the drugs were being handed over, the team busted in.

"CHICAGO PD…SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!" Jay yelled as Hailey and Adam took cover behind pallets of products in the warehouse, they didn't have their normal black bulletproof vests on, they had some that go under their clothes on. They pulled out their guns ready to fire. Hailey took down Dominic with one shot to his leg. She had gotten him in a good spot, enough for him to go down. Jay and Kim ended up shooting two more of Dominic's men who were there for security. Atwater and Antonio were doing the arrests and Ruzek still had his gun positioned in case anyone had shot any more bullets. The meet went how they expected it would, Voight ended up coming when patrol came to pick up the arrested men and the ambulance came to transport Dominic to Med. He wanted a briefing on the meet and to make sure all of his team members were safe.

"Everyone good? Good work on getting Dominic and his team, let's go back to the district and Adam and Hailey, write up your reports, we're going to question everyone and finish the day." Voight said as everyone nodded and replied to his question. Each team member got into their vehicles and headed back to the district. Voight, Adam, and Hailey stayed behind for a minute or two just to make sure everything went okay. "You both deserve the day off tomorrow, you've worked hard to get these guys. Take a day off, we'll just be doing paperwork anyway."

"Thanks, Sarge." Hailey replied nodding and looking to Adam. "Thank you, sir." Adam replied as he bowed his head and started to get into his car. Hailey and Adam would drive back to the studio together and then go home together and spend their day off in bed or on the couch resting.


	3. A Lazy Sunday

Voight gave them the Sunday off from work to get some rest. Adam and Hailey had other ideas in mind. They're in Adam's new apartment - the one we saw in 609, she's making chocolate chip cookies(his favorite) and she's in his t-shirt, he comes up behind her and starts kissing her neck. "Can you step away from that for a minute?" "You know I can't, the oven's about to go off" "come on just five minutes" "babe" Hailey turns around and starts kissing him, Adam's hands wander and grab her waist he picks her up and puts her on the counter. Lucky for him, she's not wearing panties he slips a finger in "babe, we can't" "who says we can't" he said in between kisses as the oven beeps "forget it, let em burn. I want you right now" he says as he speeds the motions of his fingers up, he moves his lips to her neck as she throws her head back and moans. She's brought back to reality when he bits down on her neck. Her hands go to his sweatpants and hooks her fingers in the waistband of them. Lucky for her he's not wearing any boxers, she pulls his sweats down in one motion, he pulls his t-shirt off of her. He moves his lips down her body and stops at her core. He swirls his tongue around her inner folds and throws her off her course when he slips his tongue in and then slowly slides it out to tease her. After he takes his tongue out, he looks up at her as she looks at him and then diverts her eyes down to his erection. "Now" Hailey said in a husky voice as Ruzek heeds to her demand. The kitchen smells like burnt cookies but they don't care, they need each other right now. He pounds into her and thrusts a few times before they're both hurling over the edge. He slips out of her and pulls her off of the counter, but not before he passionately kisses her on the lips and moves his lips to her cheek.

They're sitting on the couch and watching the sixth episode of Jack Ryan series on Amazon when Ruzek looks down at Hailey. "What should we have for dinner?" "Hmm…something that can be delivered, we're so close to finishing this, we have more shows to watch, and I just want to stay curled up next to you." Hailey said as she buried herself closer to Adam. They were almost done with the Jack Ryan series, and then they were going to start Ozark. "How about Chinese…I'll order. Do you want your usual?"

"Sure babe, sounds good." She said as he lifted them up off the couch a bit as he grabbed his phone out from under him. He dialed the number to their favorite Chinese takeout joint. The couple had been sitting on the couch watching Game of Thrones while waiting for their food, when the doorbell rang.

"Ahh that must be the food, I'll get it. Legs and can you pass me my shirt?" Adam said patting on Hailey's legs draped over his waist and she handed him his shirt. "Thank ya, I'll be right back." Adam said as he quickly kissed Hailey and continued to get up off of the couch. Within minutes he was back in the living room with the food. "Here's your orange chicken. Chow Mein and Beef and Broccoli is in the other containers."

"Mhm, it's good! So what else should we do today?!" Hailey asked as a she sucked a noodle slowly into her mouth, attempting to tease Adam.

"Well hottie, once we finish this I was thinking we could go back to bed and do things." Adam said as he winked. They finished their meal and before they knew it they were under the covers and Hailey was on top of Adam, with him caressing her back as they enjoyed their afternoon of laziness. Neither one of them cared about what was going on in the outside world. They wanted to focus on each other. Hailey's lips worked their way down his neck to his abs and stopped before just before his erection. His member was pressing against her thigh up until she pushed herself off of him. His eyes were still closed, and he let out a groan.

"Hailey…" He opened his eyes and tilted his head up to look at her. His eyes met hers as her face was hovering over his penis. Her long locks dangled and swung lightly touched his twitching erection ever so lightly.

"Tell me how much you want me" Hailey said in a husky voice.

"Baby…I want this…I want you so fucking much. I want to feel myself inside of you, pounding into you and fucking your brains out so damn badly." Adam said as a smug grin washed over Hailey's face. She bit her lip and that set Adam off, his member began twitching. Hailey wrapped her hand around his shaft, she wanted to feel his warm skin in her hand she wanted to feel how hot he was for her. She could feel his penis pulsing and she knew right then he was so close to falling over the edge. Without words, she threw her legs around Adam's waist and slammed down onto his erection. They both threw their heads back and let out breathy moans as Hailey started to move. Her lips met his as they continued to ride out their highs. Not long after Hailey welcomed Adam in, she could feel his seed shooting into her. She felt herself flying over the edge too. As she continued riding her high, Adam's hands gripped Hailey's hips and their eyes met. She pushed her hair out of her face and felt her body shudder when his hands made their way up her body to her breasts. She could feel the pit in her stomach getting bigger, she was going to climax again thanks to him. He massaged and caressed her breasts kneading her tender nipple between his fingers, flicking them lightly. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as she moaned loudly. He didn't have to do much to get her to reach her breaking point. She was sexually charged from the naked man beneath her. There was nothing she could do but succumb to the situation.

As they finished their sex capade, she fell onto the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his bare sweaty chest. His lips met her forehead, and she looked up at him. They were both tired, and after laying there for a few more minutes they both drifted off to sleep. Hours later, they woke up and continued their day off together, eating, watching movies and tv, sleeping and having sex.


End file.
